video_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Albert Wesker
Albert Wesker was one of the main antagonists of the Resident Evil series. He served as a S.T.A.R.S. Captain but ended up betraying his team and was killed by the Tyrant, he then returned with supernatural abilities such as super strength and speed with the intentions of having revenge on Chris Redfield. Later, he created an organization and deployed both Jack Krauser and Ada Wong in Saddler's territory to have them collect the Dominant Species Plaga sample. But, Krauser was killed and Ada betrayed Wesker, so Albert got the sample himself and continued his plans for global world domination by joining TRICELL. He then went to Ozwell E. Spencer's Mansion and killed Spencer to take the right as becoming the new god, but BSAA Agents Chris and Jill Valentine confronted Wesker. Wesker and Jill were thought to be dead from a fall and then he managed to gain a control device on her, Wesker then used Uroboros. In a Volcano, Chris and Sheva Alomar managed to finally kill Wesker. He served as the true antagonist of the first Resident Evil, tertiary antagonist of CODE Veronica, protagonist of Umbrella Chronicles, background antagonist of 4 and main antagonist of number 5. Wesker was a power hungry villain who wanted to gain more power as well as kill his long-time enemy: Chris Redfield. He also sacrifices those who work for/with him if he feels that it will assist in accomplishing his goals or get rid of his enemy. When he and the co-founder of TRICELL, Excella Gionne, managed to complete the Uroboros project; Wesker's new goals was to infect the entire world with Uroboros via Bomber Ship, making those who survive his slaves. He also hates Chris so much after his first death at the Spencer Mansion, even going after his sister, Claire Redfield, to make him come. He wears his trademark sunglasses and usually wears dark clothing when not the S.T.A.R.S. uniform he wears. Gameplay (Boss in RE5) Wesker is fought three times: Lost in Nightmares, Chapter 5-3 and Chapter 6-1. In two fights, the player must hold off Wesker until the time runs out. In the final fight, the player must damage him in order to restrain and inject Wesker. He will almost all the time dodge the player's attacks and will attack by primarily using martial art attacks or by shooting the player with his handgun. The player is also capable of doing a melee-chain on him which will knock him down and force him to retreat when getting back on his feet. At the Volcano area, he becomes one of the Uroboros creatures but can still talk and control himself, all of his attacks are instant kills but quite easy to dodge. The only way to attack him is to attack the orange/gold area on his chest or back. Gameplay (Playable) In Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, Wesker acts like a regular character but his counter-attack is kicking his enemy. In Resident Evil 4, he is unlocked by getting 4-star on Stage 4 in Mercenaries. His items/weapons are: *Rifle (Semi-Auto) *Silencer Handgun *Killer7 *4 Hand Grenades *3 Flash Grenades *1 Incidenary Grenade *1 First Aid Spray Melee attacks: *Thrust Punch *Chikyo Chagi In Resident Evil 5, his costumes are Midnight and S.T.A.R.S. Midnight is unlocked by getting rank A on The Mines while S.T.A.R.S. is unlocked on Prison. Midnight Load-Out: *HandK P8 *SandW M500 *5 Hand Grenades *5 Proximity Mines *50 Handgun Ammo *6 Magnum Ammo S.T.A.R.S. Load-Out: *Samurai Edge *Hydra Shotgun *L. Hawk *30 Handgun Ammo *10 Shotgun Ammo Melee Attacks: *Cobra Strike *Panther Fang *Jaguar Kick *Tiger Uppercut *Mustang Kick *Windfall *Ghost Butterfly *Rhino Charge *Knee Cannon *Ram Horn Category:Resident Evil VG Characters Category:Main Antagonists